


A Gatekeeper's Guide to Garreg Mach Monastery

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gatekeeper is such a good guard, and he reports to you all that he sees within the monastery. No matter how vivid...





	A Gatekeeper's Guide to Garreg Mach Monastery

Hi there reader! Nothing to report. Not today at least, but let me give you the rundown of what’s happened last month through what I’ve heard…

Cyril was walking through the second floor of the monastery while passing by the Audience Chamber. All he could smell was the pope’s pungent pink pussy. Cyril tended a lot wyverns in Almyra, so he developed a knack for detecting dragon musk. Rhea’s draconic lust cave gave off a mouth-watering scent, begging to eat him up. Cyril politely asked the archbishop for his daily duties. Rhea simply nodded and asserted, “You know where to start cleaning boy,” as she lifted up her skirt and opened her pussy lips like a snake and swallowed Cyril whole. That wonderful feeling of fullness delighted the two of them and Cyril got right to work on cleaning Rhea’s cavern of a vagina. He would eventually be dissolved into the fallopian tubes and reassembled through her bloodstream into her anus, where Rhea would promptly excrete Cyril through her hourly bowel movements.

Speaking of bowel movements, Dedue was fisting Dimitri for his weekly Widening, thrusting deeply all the way the elbows of each arm. Keeping a fast rhythm, Dedue was able to make quick work of the prince’s anus, or lack thereof. After repeated deboweling sessions and fisting parties, Dimitri’s anus had been reduced to a sack of skin poorly “covering” his canyon of a rectum. The young noble no longer has any ability to enact peristalsis within his digestive system, so Dedue manually fists Dimitri and debowels him every night. Dedue will take out Dimitri’s anus, forcing an almost two foot long prolapse in order to reach into the royal bowels. The man of color will then scoop out pile of scat after pile of scat as Dimitri repeatedly cums and whimpers because his giant pink sock is being fondled with. Dimitri’s wish as to one day as king, be raped and mutilated by a group of wyverns, to destroy his asshole so bad that he can no longer even process food. 

It’s a miracle Dedue is even still alive while the White Oppression Kink Elopers, or W.O.K.E for short, roam the monastery. It’s a social group comprising of Mercedes, Ingrid, and Ferdinand, who all owe their allegiance to Hithler, the first emperor of Adrestia. They believe that whites are being oppressed, and that all color must be erased from the world to reveal a beautiful white canvas. To live freely, kinkily, and to elope without worrying about brownies getting in the way, that is the goal of W.O.K.E. Mercedes would walk by and mention to Dedue in that wonderful voice of hers, “Duscurian, why aren’t you polishing my shoes? You know that brown people aren’t allowed on two feet around their superiors.” The prince could attempt to intervene, but his soggy, saggy rosebud leaves him no choice but to obey the W.O.K.E. The day happened to be Wednesday, and as the W.O.K.E. always say “On Wednesdays we wear WHITE.”

As Mercedes was getting her shoes polished by the scum of earth, Lorenz just happened upon her feet. Getting down beside Dedue to admire the soles of seemingly the Goddess herself. Lorenz removed Mercedes’ left shoe and deeply inhaled, filling his lungs with Athlete’s Foot fungi as well as toe gunk, his favorites. A quite immediate and pronoun

ced boner appeared from his pants and Mercedes took this opportunity to invoke the W.O.K.E. and swiftly jabbed Lorenz in his corndog. Dedue, simply being a bystander to this commotion, took it as a time to steal Lorenz’s shit. Lorenz, now huddled over on the floor clutching Mercedes’ shoe and Mercedes still in her chair waiting for Lorenz to return it. Dedue used the power of the brown in the speed of a half a second, to pull down Lorenz’s pants, open his anus to a foot diameter and remove all shit in his rectum into Dedue’s own gizzard. Lorenz feeling significantly lighter and more relaxed with no shit in his digestive tract, runs off with Mercedes’ shoe. 


End file.
